The Secret
by harrypottergurl10
Summary: What if James and Lily Potter didn't die but went into hiding.  What would Harry think?  Read and Reveiw Please.
1. Chapter 1

The Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Just my ideas.

Summary:

What if James and Lily didn't die but were put into hiding until a certain time came? What will Harry think when it is reviled? Read and review. Thanks.

Chapter 1

Halloween

It was Halloween of 1981. James Potter was playing with his son, Harry. Lily was watching the two loves of her life and laughing at them. It was peaceful. She was about to put Harry to bed when she felt something wasn't right. Something was wrong.

"James do you feel that?" she asked.

"Yeah. Take Harry and go upstairs." said James.

"What are you going to do?" she asked clinging to Harry and crying.

"Keep him at bay til you get out. Now go!" he yelled.

"No. I won't leave you!" she cried.

"Go Lily. He's at the door. Save Harry. Go!" said James.

Lily ran up the stairs to the nursery. She put Harry in his crib and turned to see Voldemort standing in front of her.

"What do you want?" asked Lily.

"The boy." said Voldemort.

"No. Not Harry. I'll do anything. Not Harry!" she screamed.

"Out of the way girl. You don't need to die." Voldemort said.

"You can't kill a child. Have mercy not Harry." screamed Lily.

Voldemort laughed a high pitched laugh. He pointed his wand at Lily.

"Avada Kadavera."

Lily fell to the floor. She was presumed dead by Voldemort. He then pointed his wand at Harry.

"Avada Kadavera."

The curse bounced off Harry and connected with him. He fled. Harry was screaming and crying. A 15 month baby alone or so everyone thought.

Dumbledore came to the house. He stood in front of it. He could sense that something wasn't what it seemed. He walked into the house and checked on James first. James seemed to be dead by looking at him but Dumbledore wasn't sure. He cast a spell and found out the truth, James Potter was indeed alive, somehow. From there he went up the stairs. He could hear Harry screaming and went to nursery. He did the same spell on Lily which showed the same as James. He transported James and Lily to a different safe house as soon as Hagrid had Harry. He cast the charm to protect Harry at his aunt's and left Harry there so it would look as if James and Lily Potter were dead.

Dumbledore went to the new safe house. He revived James first. James automatically drew his wand before he realized who it was.

"Dumbledore?" James said in confusion. "Where's Lily and Harry? I remember Voldemort coming in but that's all."

"If you will lower your wand I will explain. First I need to revive Lily so that we can get the whole story." said Dumbledore.

Dumbledore stepped over to Lily and revived her. When sh e came to it was just like when James did.

"Dumbledore? What happened? Where's Harry? Where's my son?" she yelled.

"Lily! Calm down. I think Dumbledore knows but you have to listen first." said James trying to calm her.

"James! You're alive. I saw you fall. I thought I'd lost you." said Lily throwing herself in his arms.

James held her in his arms. He was so thankful to have her alive. He looked over her head at Dumbledore.

"What happened to Harry?" asked James.

"Harry is fine. He's at Lily's sister's house. He will have to live there. The charm that Lily left him with when she willingly gave her life for him will protect him." said Dumbledore.

"But we're alive. Why can't we have our son?" asked Lily.

"Because nobody is to know you are alive." said Dumbledore.

"Why?" asked James.

"Because if they did the charm would not work. We have to act like you're dead." said Dumbledore.

"Can you explain?" asked Lily.

"Yes. From what I can figure out, Harry saved you both. He sensed the danger before either of you did. He must have done it before Lily took him upstairs. It seems like he put a protective charm on both of you. I don't know what yet but I can say that he saved your lives. He will be very powerful when he is older. But for now he will have to stay where he is until the time comes." Dumbledore explained. "Did you use Sirius as your secret keeper?"

"We decided not to use him. He thought it would be too risky. We thought that Voldemort would expect it to be it. He knew how close we were and still are. We used Peter. He was less conspicuous." said James.

"Indeed." said Dumbledore. "We must find Sirus. Tell him what is going on. He needs to know you both are okay."

"Why? What do you think he will do?" asked James.

"I think he's going after Peter." said Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sent his Patronus to Sirus to meet him in the park near James and Lily's new home.

"What is it?" asked Sirus.

"Come with me. Memorize this." said Dumbledore.

Sirus looked at the address. It read: #8 Privet Dr. Little Whinging, Surrey.

"Wait!" said Sirus. "This is 2 houses down from where Hagrid took Harry"

"Yes. That is why I put them here." said Dumbledore.

"Who?" asked Sirus.

Sirus looked and saw the house. He and Dumbledore walked in. Lily ran and hugged him. He was in shock.

"Lily? James? What's going on? You were dead." said Sirus.

"We don't know for sure what happened. We were fixing to find out when Dumbledore wanted to find you. He thought you were going after Peter." said James.

They all looked at Dumbledore.

"Could we please find out what happen so I can check on Harry?" said Lily. She wanted to know her son was okay.

"Yes. But first we need to talk about what happened when Voldemort came in." said Dumbledore.

James and Lily told their stories.

"Did you feel anything like a charm placed on you before you left the sitting room?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yeah." said James. "Come to think about it when I kissed Harry before Lily took him upstairs. I felt a warm tingling sensation go though me. But I didn't think anything of it. He came in right after that."

"You know, I felt that too. About the same time James did. When he kissed Harry and me." said Lily.

"Indeed." said Dumbledore. "Unless I'm mistaken, I think it was a charm like I've placed on Petunia's home to protect Harry. It is what they call old magic. It is formed by love. Harry felt that the people that loves him were in danger and put a protective charm on you. For now that is all I know."

"So your saying that Harry saved James and Lily." said Sirus.

"Yes. But I don't think it went into effect until Lily died for him. The charm Harry cast was strengthened by that." said Dumbledore.

"So when I shielded him from Voldemort that saved us all?" asked Lily.

"Yes. I think so." said Dumbledore.

"But if we're all still alive why can't we be with him? Why does he have to live with Lily's sister?" asked James.

"Because if his Death Eaters find out your alive they will come for you all. Everyone already knows Harry's still alive. For now he is safer where he is. They can't get to him." said Dumbledore.

"Fine. But I want to see him. I want to know he's okay." said Lily.

"We can do that. You will be able to watch him grow up. Maybe if you can change your appearance you could even babysit him when they go out. But for now come with me." said Dumbledore.

They all went down the block to the house. They dislusioned themselves and apperated into the house. They found out that they had put Harry in a cubbard under the stairs. Lily made herself seeable again and cuddled him in her arms. James done the same and hugged them both. They stayed like that until Harry fell asleep. Lily laid him on the palet the had for him. She kissed his forehead and shut the door.

"I can't believe she put him in a cupboard. I bet Vernon had a lot to do with that." said Lily.

"That I don't doubt." said James.

"We have to change our appearance James. We can't let him live there without some fun every once in a while. He also needs to know someone loves him. We can do that." said Lily.

"We'll start tonight. Our son deserves that if not more." said James.

They went back to the house and started changing their appearance to spend time with Harry. Lily transfigured James' face and hair. He had a shorter nose, a smaller forehead, and light brown hair. When she finished with James he started helping her. He gave her a rounder face, a slightly lower forehead, and strawberry blonde hair. The transformation worked. Dumbledore almost didn't recognize them the next day.

"Wow. Now for your new names. James will be Jimmy Pepper and Lily will be Kelly Pepper. Are those names satisfactory?" asked Dumbledore.

"Anything that will let us be with Harry." said Lily.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: This is my first fan fic so bear with me Please. Thank you!

The Next 10 Years

With in the next 10 years James and Lily tried to make Harry feel loved. The main rule was that he couldn't tell Vernon and Petunia what they did when he was there. They played games with him, fed him enough to get him though the nights that they had him.

On Dudley's 11th birthday Vernon and Petunia decided to take Harry to the zoo with them. They had noticed things Harry could do but didn't think it would happen in public. Harry and his family were looking at the snakes. Dudley was banging on the glass and screaming at the Boa to move.

"He's asleep!" said Harry.

"He's boring." said Dudley

Dudley walked off from the cage. As he did Harry started talking to the snake.

"Sorry about that." said Harry. "He's not a very nice person. He doesn't understand."

As he talked the snake rose to look at him. It rolled it's eyes to the ceiling as if to say "I get that all the time."

"Can you hear me?" asked Harry.

The snake nodded.

"You must miss your family. I know I do. Is it nice in Brizial?" said Harry.

The snake nodded to a sign beside the cage. It read: 'Born in captivity.'

"Oh, I see. I know how you feel. I feel like a prisoner too." said Harry.

At that point Dudley ran back over to the cage and leaned against the glass pushing Harry to the floor.

"Mom, Dad. Look what this snake is doing." said Dudley leaning on the glass.

Harry gave Dudley a dirty look. When he did the glass disappeared. Dudley fell into the snake cage and the snake slithered out. The glass reformed with Dudley inside. The snake slithered over to Harry.

"Thanksss." said the snake.

"No problem." said Harry.

They left the zoo as soon as they got Dudley out of the snake cage. When they arrived home Uncle Vernon was livid. He locked Harry in his cupboard for a week.

The morning he was let out he received a letter. He gave Uncle Vernon all the mail except the one letter. Uncle Vernon didn't notice until Dudley screamed out.

"Harry's got a letter." screamed Dudley.

Uncle Vernon snatched the letter out of Harry's hand.

"Who would want to write to you?" laughed Vernon

Uncle Vernon looked at the address on the envelope. It read:

Mr H. Potter

Cupboard under the stairs

#4 Pivet Dr

Little Whinging, Surrey

Uncle Vernon motioned for Aunt Petunia. They both looked a Harry. He didn't know what he had done but he could fell his aunt and uncle were not happy about it.

"Well we can't let him go." said Vernon. "We promised that if we kept him we would not. We would smash it out of him."

"But we haven't." said Petunia. "It just gets stronger the more we try."

"I will not have it in my home." said Vernon.

"What choice do we have?" asked Petunia.

"We'll hide." said Vernon. "We'll go away for a while. Get packed we're leaving ASAP."

Harry and Dudley ran to the sitting room. Petunia came in and told them to pack a bag. They were going on vacation. In an hour they were driving down the road.

That night they stayed in a motel. The next morning at the breakfast the clerk came to the table with a stack of letters all addressed to Harry. Vernon swore and threw them in the trash. They left the motel.

Meanwhile, James and Lily were frantic. They had no idea where Harry was. Peter Pettigrew had disappeared after talking to Sirus and was thrown in Askaban for murder of Peter. James and Lily were torn up about that cause they knew that he hadn't done it. James contacted Dumbledore.

"Where is Harry?" asked James. "They just left. We can't protect him if we don't know where he is."

"Calm yourself." said Dumbledore. "I know exactly where he is and he is fine. If I don't hear from him by tonight I will send Hagrid to get him."

"We are just worried is all." said Lily. "They usually leave him here when they leave like this. But I suppose it's because of the letters isn't it."

"Yes." said Dumbledore. "Like I have said I will send Hagrid after him tonight at midnight. He will pick him up on his 11th birthday."

"Thank you." said James. "I wish it was us but I know we can't do it. Harry can't know what we are."

"Not for another day anyway." said Dumbledore.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Keeper of the Keys

That night they ended up in a shack on an island. Everyone else was asleep. Harry on the other hand was drawing a birthday cake in the dust on the floor. He drew 11 candles on the cake. At midnight he said to himself.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" and blew out the fake flame of the candles.

Right after that is when the door fell in. In the door frame stood a man about 8ft tall. He walked in and said:

"Sorry about that."

He put the door back in place and looked around. He spotted Dudley and thought he as Harry.

"HI! I didn't think you would be along so much, Harry. Espeically around the middle." said Hagrid.

"I..I..I'm not Harry." said Dudley.

"I am." said Harry as he walked out of the shadows.

"Of course you are." said Hagrid. "I have something for you. I may have sat on it at some point but I think it will still taste alright."

He handed Harry a box that was a little smashed. Harry opened it to find a cake that said 'Happy Birthday Harry' on it. He smiled up at the giant.

He meant to say thank you, but instead he said: "Who are you?"

"Call me Hagrid. I'm the keeper of the keys and grounds at Hogwarts." said Hagrid. "Of course you know all about Hogwarts."

"No sorry. I don't." said Harry.

"What?" asked Hagrid. "Didn't you ever wonder where your mum and dad learned it all?"

"Learned all what?" asked Harry.

"You're a wizard, Harry." said Hagrid.

"Me, a wizard?" said Harry. "You must be mistaken. I'm just Harry. Just Harry."

"Well just Harry." said Hagrid. "Has funny things happened when your mad or upset."

Harry had to think about that. He had once ended up on the roof when he was running from Dudley and his gang. He had also grew his hair back out when Aunt Petunia had sheared it off. Then there was the glass at the zoo. He smiled.

"See." said Hagrid.

"But if my parents were wizards then how did a car crash kill them?" asked Harry.

Hagrid went livid.

"What?" asked Hagrid. "A car crash kill James and Lily Potter. What have you told him Dursley? You great baffoon."

"Now listen here. We swore we would put a stop to this rubbish. I will not have it." said Vernon.

"You knew?" asked Harry.

"Of course we knew." said Petunia. "How could you not be? With Lily being what she was. Oh, she got her letter. Mom and Dad were so proud to have a witch in the family. It was always Lily this and Lily that. She went off to that school and came home on holidays turning animals into teacups. Then she met that Potter and got married and had you. And I knew you would be just the same. Just as strange, just as abnormal. I was the only one that seen her for what she was a freak. Then she went and got herself blown up."

"You knew all this time and never told me." said Harry.

Hagrid handed Harry his letter. He opened it and it read:

Dear Mr. Potter

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term starts on Sept 1. We await your owl by July 31. A book and supply list is enclosed. Hope to see you soon.

Sincerely

Professor M. McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"NO!" said Vernon. "He will not be going. I will not pay for him to go to a school for some crackpot old fool to teach him magic tricks."

Hagrid had had enough.

"Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me." he said. He pointed his umbrella at Dudley. There was a shot of purple light and a pig tail grew from Dudley's behind. Hagrid took Harry and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dumbledore Receives Return Letter

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk when an owl swooped in and dropped a letter on his desk. He opened the letter. It read:

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

I have Harry. We are going to Diagon Alley tomarrow. Whether is terrible. Hope you are well.

Hagrid

Dumbledore let out a sigh. He had hoped Hagrid would find Harry. James and Lily, or as Harry knew them Kelly and Jimmy, had been so worried when the Dursley's took off with him. At least now they could relax a little. He would let them know he was alright and that Hagrid had found him. He grabbed his cloak and set off.

Dumbledore arrived in front of # 8 Pivet Dr. He knocked on the door to have it opened by James looking like he would curse someone.

"Good morning to you too, Mr. Potter." said Dumbledore with a smile.

"Sorry professor." said James. "It was just a instinct reaction. Have you found Harry?"

"May I come in?" asked Dumbledore.

"Oh, of course. Sorry." said James. "Lily has been in a uproar since they left with him. She's afraid Vernon will hurt him. If he does I'll be in Askaban for murder cause I'll kill him."

"There will be no need for that." said Dumbledore. "Hagrid has him now. He is taking him to Diagon Alley today for his supplies. You may go if you like. Just make sure you're in the form that Harry knows."

"We will, sir." said Lily. "Thank you!"

"Where will he stay until Sept. 1?" asked James. "I don't want him back with them. They will starve him more. They will think with magic he can make his own food and everything himself. They will kill him."

"I have thought about that." said Dumbledore. "Do you two think you could keep the desguises up for a month?"

"Of course we could." said James.'

Lily smiled the biggest smile she had in 10 yrs. She was going to get to see her son off to Hogwarts for the first time. She never thought she would.

"Very well. I will let Hagrid know to meet you in the Leaky Couldron at 8 am. All 3 of you can get his things, then he can come back here to stay until he goes to Hogwarts."

said Dumbledore.

James and Lily were beside themselves with excitement. Harry would finally be with them for more than a few hours. He would finally be home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Diagon Alley

Harry and Hagrid showed up at the Leaky Couldron at around 8am the next morning. Everyone knew Harry. They came over to shake his hand and thank him for something he couldn't even remember. Then he seen 2 people he knew.

"Kelly? Jimmy?" said Harry. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to help get your things for school." said Lily.

"But, how did you know?" asked Harry. "Did you know all along?"

"Yes." said James. "We wanted to tell you but we couldn't. We had to keep you safe. Now that you know, we can help you with anything you need."

"Well let's get a move on." said Hagrid. "Lots to buy."

So Harry, Hagrid, James, and Lily left the Leaky Couldron into Diagon Alley. Harry was amazed. He couldn't help being excited. He wished he had about 8 more eyes. Everywhere he looked was something different. There were shops selling wands, broomsticks, spell books, robes, eel eyes, ect. Then he saw the most beautiful and tallest building he had ever seen.

"Gringotts." said Hagrid. "You'd be nuts to try and rob it."

Lily was watching Harry's reaction to everything. It was the same for her when she 1st came here.

"Could the 2 of you take Harry to his vault?" asked Hagrid. "I have some Hogwarts business to attend to."

"Sure." said James. "We'd love to."

So James and Lily took Harry to a counter where a goblin was counting coins. Harry was amazed that there were actually goblins in London.

"Harry Potter would like to go to his vault." said James.

"Do you have his key?" asked the goblin.

"Right here." said James.

James handed the key to the goblin. The goblin examined the key.

"Looks right." said the goblin. "I will have someone take you down. Griphook! Please take Mr. Harry Potter to his vault."

"This way." said Griphook

He led them through a door into a cavern with tracks in it. Griphook whistled and a cart came up. They all climbed in. James in front with Griphook and Lily and Harry in back. Harry tried to remember every turn. Left, left, right, middle fork, right, but the cart was going to fast to remember them all. They finally got to the vault. Harry gasped. He had never seen so much money at one time. He couldn't believe it was all his. Lily helped Harry put some in a bag. On the way back she explained the money.

They left Gringotts. The first place they went was Madme Manakin's Robe Shop.

Harry met his 1st wizard kid there. Then they went to the Apothecary for his potion stuff, Flourish and Blotts for his books, and finally Ollivander's for his wand.

"Harry Potter." said Ollivander. "I wondered when I'd be seeing you."

He started measuring him. From shoulder to fingertip, elbow to fingertip, shoulder to elbow. He pulled down some boxes and started handing Harry wands. Harry swore he tried about 100 wands before Ollivander said. "I wonder." He handed Harry a different wand. When Harry took it he felt the heat go up his arm.

"Courious, very courious." said Ollivander.

"Sorry." said Harry. "But what's courious?"

"I remember every wand I ever sold Mr. Potter." said Ollivander. "Every single wand. It so happens that the pheniox feather that resides in your wand gave another. Just 1 other. The brother wand gave you that scar. I think we will see great things from you. For He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible but great."

James and Lily were in shock. How could their son be destined for a wand that was the brother to Voldemorts?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Jouney to Hogwarts

James contacted Dumbledore when they got home. He wanted to know why Harry was destined for the wand that was the brother of Voldemort's. Dumbledore arrived after Harry was in bed.

"Thanks for coming Professor." said James.

"It's no problem." said Dumbledore. "Now tell me what I am here for."

"The wand that chose Harry is the brother of Voldemort's." said James. "Why would our son be destined for that wand?"

"That is very interesting." said Dumbledore. "I have a theory. Voldemort's soul was so ripped apart that when he tried to kill Harry and the curse backfired he left part of himself in Harry. That's how he can return. He has what they call Horcruxes. Part of his soul has been saved in an object so he can't die. I have found 2 before you told me this. Now I've found 3. I have a feeling in the end Voldemort will have to again fire the killing curse at Harry. Before you say anything, Harry will again come through it. Voldemort will not be killing Harry's soul but his own. I do not think Voldemort knows about the part in Harry. We will have to see when the time comes."

"So your telling me that Voldemort will have to kill Harry again." said James. "Isn't there another way?"

"Not unless he gets bitten by a basilisk or something like that. If that was to happen it would kill the part of soul inside Harry. Then Fawkes could heal the wound before it kills Harry." said Dumbledore. "We will have to see what happens. Until then keep this between us. We have to find the other Horcruxes before he comes back. Then the last one will be himself. From what the prophocy said it will have to be Harry that kills him."

"Just let me know what I can do to help. I will do anything to help my son." said James.

" I will keep you informed. Just make sure Harry does not find out about you and Lily. It is crusial that he thinks you are dead until Voldemort comes back at least. He has to test his skills. When he does return we will tell him everything." said Dumbledore.

"I understand that." said James. "Just keep us informed on how he is doing at Hogwarts and what happens. I have a bad feeling about this year."

"I will be happy to." said Dumbledore.

The rest of that month was the best for all of them. They did things with Harry that they always wanted to do. They showed him to use the floo network, showed him what the Ministry of Magic was like, and took him to Diagon Alley to just look around. Harry had the most fun he had ever had in his life. They also introduced him to some other wizarding familys. The one they really wanted to introduce him to though they couldn't. Sirius was Harry's godfather and he would never get to meet him. Or so they thought at the time. Remus was one of the ones Harry got to meet though. They introduced him as one of his parent's best friends. Harry loved everything to do with the wizarding world. He never wanted to go back to the Dursley's. James and Lily didn't want him to either, but they knew he had to for a little while anyway. Then maybe he could stay with them from his birthday on during the summer. Hopefully.

Finally the 1st of September came. It was time to go to Hogwarts. James, Lily, and Harry went to King's Cross station to catch the train. Harry couldn't find the platform he was supposed to go to.

"Kelly?" said Harry. "There is no Platform 9&3/4. There's only 9 and 10."

"Well, you see that barrier between them?" said Lily. "Watch that family there."

Harry watched the oldest boy disappear through the barrier. They walked up to them and introduced themselves.

"Hi. I'm Jimmy." said James. "You have a new one too I see."

"Yes." said Molly Weasley. "This is Ron's 1st year."

"Well this is my wife Kelly and this is Harry." said James.

Harry turned red as the girl holding Molly's hand gasp. She had reconized him. She was very pretty with her red hair and deep brown eyes. Ron was tall, with red hair, big hand and feet, and a long nose. The twins were shorter than Ron with the same red hair.

"Fred, you next." said Molly.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George." said the twin. "Gez woman, and you call yourself our mother."

"Sorry, George." said Molly.

"Just kidding, I'm really Fred." said the twin. The other twin was telling him to get going.

As soon as the 1st twin was gone the other ran through.

"You can go first. Best to do at a run if your nervous." said Molly. Ron smiled at him.

Harry pushed his cart around to face the barrier. He ran at the wall thinking he was going to crash, but he didn't. He turned around and seen the steam engine setting there. James and Lily came right after him.

"It's amazing isn't it." said Lily.

"Yeah, it is." said Harry. "It's beautiful."

James helped Harry with his trunk. Harry was in a compartment in the back of the train. He turned to Lily.

"I know I'm not your real son, but will you write to me. I feel like you and Jimmy are the closest to parents as I'll ever have. So will you write to me?"

"Of course we will. Why wouldn't we?" said Lily with tears in her eyes. "Every day if you want."

"Well maybe not everyday, maybe once or twice a week." said Harry. "I just want to know you guys haven't forgot about me."

Lily was in tears now.

"Oh Harry. We could never forget about you." said Lily. "We love you. We always will."

James was listening to the converasion. He could not believe that Harry felt they would forget about him. But then again he didn't know who exactly they were. However, he still loved them as his parents. How could that be? Did he know deep down who they actually were? He would have to talk to Dumbledore about this. They may have to tell him before they wanted to. Lily was hugging Harry when James walked over to them.

"Well, have a good term. We will keep in touch with you as much as you like. Just send Hedwig to us when ever you want. We love you, Harry." said James.

Harry was amazed to hear James tell him that. He was close to tears when the whistle blew and he had to get on the train. He hugged them both goodbye and got on the train.

He was alone in his compartment when the door slid open. It was Ron.

"Is anyone sitting here?" asked Ron. "Everywhere else is full."

"No." said Harry. "Come on in and have a seat."

"Thanks." said Ron. He sat down and looked out the window. He was quiet for awhile and then he asked: "Are you really Harry Potter?"

"Yeah." said Harry.

"Do you really have the...you know...the scar?" asked Ron.

Harry lifted his bangs to show Ron his scar.

"Wow. Do you remember anything about the night You Know Who attacked you?" asked Ron.

"No." said Harry. "I don't remember anything about Voldemort."

Ron flinched. "You said his name."

"Sorry." said Harry. "I didn't know I wasn't supposed to. I wasn't trying to be brave or anything. Is all your family wizards?"

"As far as I know." said Ron. "We have a cousin that is an accountant, but we never talk to him."

"I wish I had 3 brothers that were wizards." said Harry.

"5." said Ron. "Bill and Charlie have already left Hogwarts."

"Oh." said Harry.

"It's not that great having 5 brothers to follow in after. Bill was Head Boy and Charlie was Quidditch Captain. Now Percy is a Prefect, Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get good marks. Everyone expects me to do as well, but if I do it won't matter because they've already done it." said Ron. "I've got Bill's old wand, Charlie's robes, and Percy's rat. You never get anything new when your the youngest of 6 brothers."

Harry knew how Ron felt and he told him so. He told Ron about having to wear Dudley's old clothes and having to sleep in a cupboard. They were quiet for a while until there was a rattle outside the compartment. A short witch opened the door.

"Anything from the cart, dears?" asked the witch.

Ron said he brought sandwiches. Harry on the other hand was starving and hadn't brought anything so he bought the lot in twos and threes.

"Have a cake." said Harry. He had never had anyone to share with and was happy to do it.

"I couldn't." said Ron.

"Go on." said Harry. Throwing him a pastry.

Harry and Ron ate their way through Harry's sweets for a while. Until the door was opened again. There was a bushy brown haired girl came in.

"Have you seen a toad. A boy named Neville has lost one." she asked.

"No." they both said.

"I'm Hermione Granger, by the way. And you are?" said Hermione.

"Ron Weasley." said Ron.

"Harry Potter." said Harry.

"Really. I know all about you of course." said Hermione.

Hermione left the compartment. About 15 min later the door opened again but it wasn't Hermione like they thought it would be. It was the boy Harry met in the robe shop.

"Is it true? Everyone is saying that Harry Potter is in this compartment. It's you isn't it?" said the boy looking at Harry. "I'm Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and Goyle."

Ron coughed that sound like a laugh.

"Think my name is funny do you? I don't have to ask who you are." said Draco. "Red hair and hand me down robes. You must be a Weasley. You want to watch who you hang with Potter. Some familys are better than others. I can help you there." Draco put his hand out for Harry to take but Harry didn't.

"I think I can tell the wrong kind for myself, thank you." said Harry. "Now please leave."

"I don't think were ready to leave. We ate all our food and you still have some." said Draco. Goyle reached out to take a cake and Scabbers sunk his teeth into his finger. Goyle screamed and started shaking his hand Scabbers flew off. The 3 boys ran off. Hermione came back in.

"You 2 haven't been fighting have you?" she asked. "You will be in trouble before we get there."

" We weren't, Scabbers was." said Ron.

"You better get changed. We will be there soon." said Hermione.

"Will you leave so we can change?" asked Ron.

Hermione left and they changed into there robes. 5 min later the conductor came over the speaker and said that they would be at Hogwarts in about 10 min and to leave their luggage on the train.

When they got off, Harry regonized Hagrid at once. He was holding a lantern that swung over the student's heads.

"First years follow me. Alright there Harry? First years this way." said Hagrid.

They followed Hagrid to the boats. When they rounded a bend they got their first look at Hogwarts. It was a huge castle. It was beautiful. They got out and walked up to the wooden doors. Hagrid knocked and they opened. A strick looking witch stood in the door.

"The first years Professor McGonagall." said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid." she said. "Follow me please."

They were lead into a small room off the entrance hall.

"Now, you will all be sorted into your house before the feast. This is very important because while you are here your house will be like your family. You will earn points for good behavior and lose points for bad. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I will come and get you when we're ready." said Professor McGonagall.

"I hope I'm not in Slytherin. I think I would leave. All the wizards that has gone bad has been in Slytherin." said Ron.

Mcgonagall came back and led them to the great hall. There was a hat sitting on a stool. When they got lined up the hat sang a song and then Professor McGonagall started calling out names. She got to Harry.

"Potter, Harry" she called.

He walked up and sat on the stool. Put the hat on and it fell over his eyes.

"Interesting, very interesting. A lot of courage I see, not a bad mind either. But where to put you?" said the hat.

"Not Sytherin, not sytherin." thought Harry.

"Not Sytherin, heh. Are you sure? It would help you on your way to greatness. If your sure. Better be. GRYFFINDOR!" said the hat. It shouted the last word.


End file.
